


"And I'll take it right back."

by SkyStormsong



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyStormsong/pseuds/SkyStormsong
Summary: It might all look lost, but not to her.The opening of Destiny 2 from the perspective of a female Exo Warlock after Ghaul knocked her down.





	"And I'll take it right back."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short something I wrote back when I first played Destiny 2 that I happened to find stored away.
> 
> I took some dialogue straight from the game (just the Ghost's). I don't own anything, it just felt appropriate to use for the scene.
> 
> Oh, and I named my character's Ghost because I felt it was something she would've done after all the time she had spent with it.

Aria's glowing green eyes blinked open as she woke to the most pain and loneliness she had ever felt since becoming a Guardian. She shoved herself up into a sitting position and gazed around. It looked like she had fallen back to Earth into the Last City. Cabal swarmed and marched about the remnants. Her hand brushed against her hand cannon and instinctively grabbed it up.

"Of course, empty," she sighed, forcing herself into standing. She holstered the gun and started forward, stepping slowly and quietly with her eyes on the Cabal. When a ship passed overhead she ducked under a broken bridge and leaned against the stone to rest for a few minutes. She took a deep breath and continued on, making her way through water and rubble glancing every few seconds at the Cabal.

"Aria!" A voice familiar to her reached her ears as she turned towards a tunnel. "This is awful--awful!" A pause. "This can't be happening..."

She turned a corner around something that had crashed, undistinguishable from its original form, and found her Ghost scanning around. "Haru!"

The Ghost turned and twisted its shell in surprise. "Aria?" It zoomed to her and took its usual spot at her left shoulder. "You're alive... I thought I'd lost you!"

"Same here, buddy." Aria took a glance behind her and quickly moved into the shadows of the tunnel. She slumped to the ground and Haru floated into her vision, blinking its bright blue eye. "Can you heal me?"

A beam of light came from it and started with her feet and moved all the way up her body. The pain and stiffness she had had since waking vanished and left behind a warm feeling that didn't quite fill the loneliness she felt from her Light missing. "I can heal you," Her Ghost's voice was filled with the same loneliness she felt. "But I can't resurrect you. Not since..." Its voice trailed off and she nodded her understanding. The Traveler had been caught, ensnared in some sort of cage by the looks of it when she last seen it before Ghaul pushed her off the Tower. She humphed and stood, taking a last look at the Last City.

"They've taken the City, the Traveler..." Haru whispered somberly by her right ear, once again in its usual spot. "Everything."

"And I'll take it right back."


End file.
